Tahitian Vanilla
Scent Description: A unique and very special Vanilla that smells as if it is coming from the outdoors. Tahitian Vanilla is a perfume ready to wear and when naturally warmed by body heat the perfume really releases its scent of caramel, island breeze over a canopy of warming vanilla and juxtaposes that soft touch of Crystalline underneath. ---- ---- Review #1 BlackRainbow on 13/04/2016 This was rather a 'miss' on me, but only because I just thought 'It's not my style' and it's totally not because the perfume had something off about it in anyway! This perfume IS actually lovely, and it's a very lovely and complex blend of soft vanilla, buttery vanilla, and a hint of coconut from the palm trees (which were mentioned in the website's full description). But then there's the STRONG scent of campfire which dominates the whole fragrance--I can practically smell the wood chips and logs turning charred and black around the edges, and then there's this languid, fluid smell of golden caramel in the distance (it's not a plasticky, or crummy cheap caramel--this is seriously a gooey, delicious caramel that you'd see in fancy dessert trays in 5-star hotels!). But the caramel, coupled with the campfire and vanillas, just wound up making me feel like I'm made out of burnt toast for most of the time. Sometimes, I'd pick up all the notes in their intended order and I'd think, "Okay, I do smell like a nighttime campfire at a tropical getaway'--but for most of the time, I just smelled like really delicious burnt toast that has been heavily-buttered (but like, GOOD burnt toast--like fresh, crunchy baguettes and golden creamy butter on top). It seriously reminded me of that japanese cartoon I've watched as a little girl: Heidi of the Swiss Alps--there was a part where Heidi reunites with her grandfather, and they then had an awesome night making burnt toast over a big campfire (which looked pretty mouth-watering--especially when you know that the bread and butter used must've been some really good stuff!). THAT is exactly the image I'd use to describe Tahitian Vanilla 95% of the time, except with coconut so basically: Tahitian Vanilla just smells like Heidi making burnt toast in Tahiti. I'd also like to add that this also works well in the summer. It may not be a cooling scent at all (in fact, it actually is a 'warm' fragrance) but it works great during hot temperatures as it masks body sweat and still manages to give a summer feel on yourself. ---- Review #2 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #3 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #4 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Current